A Grimm Chance
by nanashiX
Summary: When fighting a so called God, it would be wise to understand the intricacies of their power. For example, what is the King of Hell really? Well being eaten by that bastard sure wasn't fun. So where am I now?


**A Grimm Chance**

 _ **When fighting a so called God, it would be wise to understand the intricacies of their power. For example, what is the King of Hell really? Well being eaten by that bastard sure wasn't fun. So where am I now?**_

 _Inspired by the wackiness and insanity of Dadlop3. You crazy son of a Lop._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.** **All material is owned by their respective owners. Beta-ed by the wonderful people from** _ **Discord**_ **.**

Xxx

"So… as much as I enjoy talking to myself, any idea when you're gonna get out of my head?"

 _[Our souls resonate with each other. Honestly, I had no idea where I would end up. You are an interesting fellow though.]_

" _ **Oh, would you two just shut up?! Not only do I have to deal with one moron, but now I have babysit this freeloader!**_ " A snort escaped the Naruto's lips. The good thing that came from having another person in his head for the last three months was an annoyed Biju. Serves it right, though. It was the cause of a lot of strife in his life. Because of the Kyuubi, Pein came to Konoha and destroyed the village. If he was honest, the fox was the only reason a normal life was so far out of reach.

 _[You are quite the odd creature - not a Grimm from what I can tell. Perhaps we can have that conversation I asked for earlier?]_ A resounding roar rang out as a response and a chuckle escaped the his lips. He stared longingly at the amber liquid in front of him. It sloshed back and forth without a care in the world, something he wished he could do. After a moment, he poured the tumultuous sea of alcohol down his throat. It burned as it traveled through his system, churning and raging like an endless storm. He let out a hiss at the sensation.

"Enough you two," he muttered. How long had he been marooned in this new world? Had it been a year? The shinobi didn't know. He motioned for the bar keeper and a voluptuous bluenette walked towards him.

"Anything else I can get you cutie?" Naruto huffed, hiding his small blush.

"Why do you keep teasing me?"

"You're so cute to tease!"

"Tefuh…"

"Fine, fine"-she pouted-"such a spoil sport, but you should be praising your big sis! I shouldn't even be giving you this." Tefuh pulled the empty glass from his hand which was now devoid of the precious mind numbing liquid. He grunted and rested his chin atop his hand.

"True, but I pay you for it, right?" Tefuh nodded and walked around the bar. She plopped down on the stool next to the blond and wiped her brow. "So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked and spun around, his stool giving a tired squeak with age. Tefuh pouted and tapped her chin. A hum escaped her cute face as she pushed her already sizeable bust forward. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took some calming breaths.

' _She's doing this shit on purpose!'_

 _[Possible… I don't mind though.]_

" _ **Perverted human.**_ _"_

 _[I see nothing wrong with that.]_

"Well, from what I've heard through the grapevine, there has been some strange disappearances near the outer towns West of us."

"The Following?"

"Sounds like it." Naruto heaved a sigh at Tefuh's confirmation and pushed himself up. "Seems like a perfect job for you. Especially considering your little, hmm, situation with the Grimm." The blond grunted and popped his neck.

"So that's what we're calling it now?" _The Following —_ a group of fanatics that seemed to praise the Grimm. They saw the monsters as cleansers of the world. He walked towards the entrance. A few patrons gave him a wave while Tefuh nipped at his heels. The two walked outside and he took in the view. He inhaled the fresh pine scent, and a sense of calm washed over him. Nature had always made him feel better, even more so after he became a Sage.

"It isn't normal. Everyone knows that, but after half a year-"

"Oh, so it's been that long?"

"- _After half a year_ ," Tefuh continued while glaring, "we at the inn have gotten used to it. Well, sort of."

He snorted. "Inn?"

"We have rooms, smart ass. Anyways, I'm hoping you can find out what's going on. The families are worried, and I expect the worst from those bastards." Tefuh clenched her fists, causing her leather gloves to groan and snap. He placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and she let out a calming breath. "Thanks, but off you go. Shoo, shoo."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell your feather-brained husband I'll see him later," he said with a wave over his shoulder.

"He isn't feather-brained! His hair is just, ugh, it needs a trim but he won't let me!" Naruto let out a light-hearted laugh before walking further from the bar. He looked up and whistled. The sound echoed and drifted away. After a brief moment, the sound of flapping rang out. A cry pierced the sky and then a Nevermore landed in front of the blond. Tefuh covered her eyes from the cloud of dust and when she opened them, he was standing atop the winged Grimm with its eyes aglow in blue light. "I'll never get used to that."

"Join the club." And with that said, he and the monster flew up in an explosion of dirt.

 _[Your bond with the beasts is frightening. A boon at the moment, but I worry.]_

"You worry too much, Ozpin," Naruto replied. "Besides, weren't you the one to tell me to follow my gut?"

 _[I said instincts.]_ The now named mysterious voice groaned. _[Why was I sent into you?]_

"Because when it comes to unpredictability, I'm number one."

Within Naruto, in the recesses of his mind, Ozpin had to hold in a sigh. He took a gamble when he used one of his trump cards. He never dreamed of joining souls with Naruto, and it was only sheer hope that he would find a compatible match.

A dimensional traveler was not his first choice.

Naruto Uzumaki was what he called himself when they first met, and Ozpin truly meant met. This boy was able to dive into his own mind to meet him face to face. The demonic fox that screamed for release was a bit unnerving. In fact, it was downright terrifying, but in time the three of them reached an equal ground. Naruto had the drive, he had the hope, and the fox had the cunning. The former Headmaster couldn't stop a grin.

 _Watch out Salem… we're coming for you._

Xxx

 _6 Months Earlier_

 _Hell was a real thing and the fires of its realm licked upon his skin. Naruto felt his bones crunch like glass when he tried to stand. He tried to stifle scream of pain, but could not when he pushed himself up. His world blurred, everything was a haze, and his hearing dulled. All the sounds came to him muffled, almost as if he had cotton in his ears. Or, that could be the blood creeping down his jaw from said ears._

 _Fire and ash filled the air. The smell of smoke was acrid, forcing Naruto to cover his nose. That was when he noticed most of his clothing had been torn. His orange and black track suit was ripped, with holes burned into them. He heaved a giant sigh of relief when he saw that his Sage cloak didn't take too much damage. Unlike his worn and tattered psyche, only its edges were frayed. The cloak was roughed up, but nothing he couldn't fix. The migraine on the other hand, that was a different story. With that in mind, he pushed forward while groaning in pain._

' _Where am I?' he thought. 'No, better question is, why am I here?' He looked around and rubbed his weary eyes. The last thing he remembered was fighting Pein. He had just destroyed the stupid asshole that sucked chakra and then… what had happened next? The blond hissed and rubbed his temples. Something happened!_

" _Kid! Hey, kid! What the hell are you doing? Didn't you get the memo?" He turned to see a man in strange armor. Was he a soldier? He had never seen any sort of uniform like that. He made to open his mouth but only a strangled gasp came out. The soldier frowned and the blond was sure that under the man's goggles his eyebrow was arched._

 _The soldier came closer and wrapped Naruto's arm around his shoulder. He grunted in pain and the two walked forward. He didn't know where the other man was taking him. In fact, the haze he had earlier was starting to ebb and he was gaining his bearings. While the soldier dragged him along, memories started to resurface. His battle with Pein raged on and he had devised a plan to try and take out the key player in this fight._

 _The blond remembered that Path of Pein that was able to revive things running towards the summoning girl. He had to forego his original plan and rushed in front of the female Pein. He wasn't prepared for what went next. The King of Hell sprouted from the ground like a demonic weed and its tongue lashed out. He sliced at the slimy appendage, but was shocked when it retaliated by grabbing him. The blond felt a sharp yank and was immediately pulled into the waiting maw of the King. Before he was swallowed, he saw the shocked look on the Naraka Path's face._

" _Get on the Bullhead, kid!" Naruto was brought from his musings when the soldier pulled him towards a strange flying machine. He stumbled forward and pulled himself onto one of the benches. It looked like it was just him and the pilot._

" _Where is everyone?" he rasped._

" _You're the last one that we found. The pilot will take you to a safer area." The soldier smacked the Bullhead twice and it rose higher. "Be safe out there!"_

" _Out where? Where am I?!"_

" _You hit your head kid? You're in Vale." the soldier answered._

 _Naruto racked his brain for any familiar areas named Vale. During his travels with Jiraiya, they had went to many places, but Vale wasn't one of them._

" _Where's that?" The soldier shook his head and pointed to the cockpit._

" _Ask the pilot. I don't have time to help with your memory loss or whatever. Get going, Timmy!" The now named Timmy yelled an affirmation and the Bullhead flew off. Naruto let out a yelp as the vehicle took off. His body wasn't used to this sort of movement and the shift in gravity sent his body into a fit of waving arms._

" _Able to get your air legs buddy?" Timmy said over his shoulder. "You'd think that you've never been on a Bullhead."_

 _He bit back a snarky reply. It was true though, he had never been on such a strange flying machine. He had been on the floating castle and seen ninjas with those strange packs with wings, but this machine seemed to fly through the air effortlessly._

" _Where are we going?"_

" _I'm looking for a safe area right now," Timmy flipped a few toggles and a small screen popped up on the front window. The screen flashed a moment and red circle blinked over an area. Naruto scrutinized the display. It looked like a map of some sorts. He couldn't understand how it was see-through though._

" _See that circle." He focused back on where Timmy was pointing. "That's where we need to go: Patch. We should be safe there."_

" _Safe from what? Seriously, what's happened?" Timmy turned and gave him a startled look._

" _You really don't know what happened?" He shook his head. "Kid, there was a Grimm invasion! You're lucky to be alive!"_

 _A screech outside drew their attention. The pilot cursed while Naruto tensed._

 _"Hold on!" The pilot shouted before doing a barrel roll. Thanks to his prior experience, Naruto stabilized himself via chakra to the feet. Several seconds passed, and not a sound could be heard. Seconds became minutes and hope was building between them._

" _What the hell was that!"_

" _A Grimm, and a big one at that. Hopefully, we got away, but we need to get to Patch now." He nodded and was relieved that they had escaped._

That is, until something slammed into the craft. The Bullhead shook violently and he was thrown into the side. His body rung with the force. Naruto fell to his knees and looked out into the window, and what he saw made his breath hitch. It was gruesome. The monster had the body of a large feline, but its head and feet resembled a bird. Its wingspan was large and almost eclipsed their vessel.

" _What the fuck is that?!"_

" _A Griffin! Damn it, I wanted to bypass these bastards!" The Griffin looped back around and its claws ripped straight through the Bullhead. There was a moment of silence and Naruto looked towards his pilot. Their eyes met and when he stepped forward, the screech of metal scraping against metal rang out. The ship split in two and his half careened towards the ground. He saw the other half stumble then blow up in a fiery explosion._

" _Timmy, no!" His screams was drowned out by the whistle of the wind whipping around him. He tried to pull himself forward, clawing against gravity's pull. When he was able to look over the ripped hull, the ground was coming closer. He gave a mighty roar and pulled his body out the falling wreckage. He still felt weary from his fight and fear gripped him. He wasn't strong enough to withstand this fall without a lot of damage._

" _SCCCREEEEeeeeccchhh!"_

 _His head snapped up and a yelp escaped his lips. The Griffin bore down on him and reached out with its claw._

" _No! Let go, you creepy bird!" He couldn't hear his yell over the sound of giant wing beats. His body was flung around like a doll and he felt his stomach lurch. The Griffin cawed with its newfound package and left the crashing ship to its fate. He struggled against his bonds, but his body raged against him. He was too tired. His previous battle's wounds weighed him down. With the Griffin flying upwards, he could feel his consciousness fade._

' _This is it,' he thought. 'I'm going to end up buzzard food.' He tried once more to summon his chakra. What once was a raging inferno of energy seemed more akin to thick syrup. His normal torrent of chakra was slow now, mucky. He was doomed._

" _ **Braver!**_ _" A shooting star bathed in blue light zoomed across his vision. His impromptu vehicle let out a shrill shriek as it passed and he and the bird crashed down in a cloud of dust. He felt his vision swim and blackness take hold of him. His final sight was a flash of yellow and a blob of silver._

Xxx

Thunderous beats rang out above a small village. The townsfolk looked up at the noise and cries of fear erupted. It was understandable though. When a large Nevermore was descending upon a town with no real protection, its inhabitants were going to start panicking. Atop the bird Grimm, Naruto looked for a place to land.

"Bartemis, there." He pointed towards an open area and the Nevermore let out a soft caw. The people below grabbed makeshift weapons and backed away slowly. As the monster bird landed, Naruto jumped off and held his hands high. "Hello all! It's okay this big guy means you no harm!"

"That's a Grimm though!" A villager screamed.

"True, but it's not dangerous! Show 'em Barty." The Nevermore leaned its head down and nuzzled against Naruto's head. "See? Look even its eyes are a different color." The villagers started to drop their weapons and looked at one another. They had never see a Grimm behave in such a manner. Naruto couldn't blame them for their trepidation. One brave man stepped forward to meet him.

"Why have you and this creature come to our village young man?"

"I heard about a string of disappearances around here. Is this correct?" The man gaped and almost broke his neck with how fast he nodded.

"Yes, yes the town has been in dire need of help! Please, please come." Naruto felt the man grab his wrist and he was pulled clear into the air while being dragged from his previous spot. Bartemis tilted its head and shrugged before flapping it's great wings. The Grimm let out a cry and left Naruto to his fate.

"Chief! Someone has come to solve our problem." The blond found himself thrust in front of an imposing figure. The Chief of the village wasn't what he was really expecting. The woman before him stood over Naruto a good four or five inches with wild brown hair and electrifying green eyes. She was toned and lithe, a far cry from many of the town's people that he had seen so far. She also held herself with an air of confidence that contrasted deeply with the gloom that permeated the village. Naruto was gazing into a roaring inferno surrounded by a cloak of smoke.

"Who's dis brat Rue?" Naruto stifled a cringe at the Chief's speech. It was coarse and shaved against his skin. In all honesty, she reminded him of an Inuzuka. Beautiful, yet feral.

"This boy says that he has heard of our disappearances and I believe he has come to help," Rue stated and bowed. "Khana, I think he can actually do something about it." Khana gave Naruto a scrutinizing glare. He had to admit, he didn't look like much. His hair had grown out and become shaggy and he looked more like a traveler than a warrior. Under his Sage cloak, Naruto sported grey khakis tucked into boots. His orange and black jacket had been replaced with an off white button down shirt.

"You don't look like much boya." Naruto shrugged. Compared to Khana's attire of a loose fitting robe that showed a bit of her red lace bra, Naruto felt pretty good about how he looked. "Where ya come from anyways?"

"I came from Heaven's Inn close to the industrial sector. The owner filters in requests and us small fry try to pick up what we get."

"So yer a bounty hunter eh?"

"Well, no I wouldn't say that. But in the past I have been known to take up missions. I am quite good at what I do."

"Oh?" Khana raised a delicate eyebrow. "And what be dat?"

"Kicking ass." Khana and Rue blinked and the woman let out sharp laugh that made Naruto's ears ring.

"Oi I like this one. How'd ya find 'im?"

"Oh, you'll love this chief," Rue started. "He came flying down on a Grimm." Khana sputtered and looked from the man to Naruto in shock.

"Dis true boya?" Naruto nodded. "How in Remnant you able to do dat?"

"Honestly, not sure myself, but if you need help I'm here for ya." Khana stroked her chin and hummed.

"Alright brat. If you offering den who am I to turn ya down. My name's Ghengis Khana, nice to meet ya."

"Naruto Uzumaki, so let's get started."

Xxx

Humidity hung heavy in the air. It was like a blanket upon the travelers. Naruto hated how it made it harder to breath. Ahead of him was Khana who was cutting at the foliage with a large segmented machete. After the two were formerly introduced Naruto was brought to Khana's house. It was there that the two discussed what was going on in her village.

Naruto had given Khana as much information as he could with the speculation that it was The Following that was responsible. The Chief was not pleased with the idea that a crazed cult had taken her village family in the midst of the night. Naruto also learned that the reason that much of the folk left in the village seemed weaker than Khana was that the people taken were their warriors and hunters. The Following was taking the strongest so there would be no resistance in the future.

It had taken a day of preparation and the next morning the two were trying to track where the cult's outpost would most likely be. While Khana was cutting and hacking, Naruto was having a conversation with Ozpin, and to a lesser extent, the Kyuubi.

 _[This Following operation is becoming more and more confident in their actions. I feel as though they are working towards a dark purpose.]_

' _You don't think it's just random kidnappings you mean? We've stumbled upon a couple of their operations. As gruesome as they were, I just thought it was a bunch of psychos killing because they are insane._ '

 _[No, no. Thinking about it, our past experiences have had us stopping them before they could sacrifice all of their prisoners. My guess is they need a specific amount at one time.]_

" _ **As much as it pains me to agree with him, the perverted human has a point. Your little rescues have all resulted in us freeing a group of you meat bags and then that cult runs away. Why not take all the people in a village? Why run when they could have tried fighting? Not that they would stand a chance.**_ " Naruto contemplated the Kyuubi and Ozpin's speculations. He hadn't been fighting the group long enough to know if they truly had a more sinister purpose or if they were just insane.

Back in his dimension, the Akatsuki were easy to understand. Those bastards wanted his bijuu, plain and simple. They would kill all in their way for that purpose. The Following just seemed to kill for the sake of killing in his opinion.

"Dis be it." Naruto stopped his inner conversation and looked towards Khana. They had traversed through the jungle that ran east of the town. Naruto had informed Khana that if there were any caverns or even temples nearby, that would be where the cult was most likely located. Khana mentioned an abandoned dig site that had some caves. He figured this would be a good place.

"Strange place. What were they digging for?" Naruto asked as he and his companion jumped from their perched area. He was quite surprised to find that Khana was able to keep up with him. The people of this world were definitely a lot more physically fit than Naruto had first thought. His first experience with a Grimm being a prime example.

"Precious jewels? My village is close to dis place and I've seen a pretty stone sometimes." Naruto nodded silently at Khana's statement. He stepped towards a large cavern and looked into the dark abyss. Nothingness stared back at him. It would be a risk to just go in without having scouted first. Which was why he had the perfect tool for this.

" _Shadow clone!_ "

"What da hell!?" Khana screamed as a cloud of smoke erupted next to the blond. When the smoke dissipated, another Naruto was standing at the ready. Khana rubbed her eyes, blinked, then rubbed them harder. "Are my eyes deceiving me, or is der anoder one of ya?" She asked Naruto.

"This is a technique of mine. It allows me to clone myself. It's a good recon skill," he answered. "I figure it's a good idea to look before we go in. Just in case, I don't wanna fall into a trap."

" _ **Cough…**_ "

' _Screw off._ '

"Wow, that is some crazy Semblance, kid." Khana poked the clone and it shooed her off to her surprise. "Solid too, eh?"

"Yup. Go!" The clone nodded and was off in a burst of speed. Khana whistled in appreciation.

"So now what?"

"We wait. It shouldn't be long," Naruto said and reached into his shirt. He pulled out a small bag and bounced it on his palm. It emitted a rattling sound that made Khana curious and she looked over his shoulder. She saw a multitude of yellow marbles and her eyes lit up.

"Ooo dat be candy?"

"Uhh, no. Well, sort of. It's like medicine for me." Khana made a face and wretched.

"Medicine is gross. Hot tea and sleep, dat will cure ya." Naruto chuckled. His partner was animated, reminded him of himself. He froze as memories slammed into his brain and frowned. They were at the right place.

"Let's go."

Xxx

Naruto pulled with all his might against the raging bull that was Khana. She had a very good reason to be angry though. They had found the prisoners, or what was left of them. Naruto had expected this. The Following had turned the cavern into their usual ritualistic fashion. It was disgusting. There was a large table in the middle of the room, it's surface stained with a sick mix of black and red.

Pressed against the wall of the cave were large cages filled with countless bodies. Its contents were much too small for the size of the cage. Naruto could only assume there had been more. Torches cast an eerie glow around the cavern. Their light giving the disturbing scene an even more macabre feel. He gazed into the crowd of hooded figures. Each Following member was draped head to toe in a brown robe, their features cloaked in darkness. Only one stood out amongst the others.

A young man with pale blonde hair and a pointed face looked over the crowd. His white cloak gave him an air of superiority over the mundane brown. Naruto narrowed his blue orbs at the figure.

"Morgan," Naruto growled. Khana glanced at her companion then looked to where his attention was.

"You know dat asshole?!" He nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

"He seems to be the one in charge of all these sick rituals. Whenever I crash his little party, the bastard runs off." The two stopped behind a wall that was hidden from view. They needed to go fast and hit them hard. "On my count, we rush them." Khana nodded and unsheathed her machete.

"Can I kills 'em?" In the past, Naruto would have gave a vehement no. However, these cultist had killed numerous men, women, and children. Naruto didn't know if he felt remorse for them.

"Just — be safe."

"Roger!"

"Go!"

Khana sprang from behind the wall, her eyes blazing in fury, the muscles of her legs coiled like a panther's. She pounced on an unsuspecting cultist and plunged her machete into them. The man's scream of pain alerted the many in the cavern and everyone's focus was now on Khana. She snarled at the gathered minions,blood dripping off her blade, and raised the machete high.

"A trespasser? Take her down!" That sentence started a fray of blood and screams as Khana tore into the men and women around her. Screams escalated and Naruto used that time to sneak towards the cages. He peeked around and saw many men and women that had been starved. Their bodies were almost skin and bone, faces gaunt from malnutrition. Naruto's blood boiled. He found the lock and rattled the bars. The prisoners looked towards the noise and their eyes lit up in wonder.

"I'm getting you out. I need you to move okay!" He received various nods and held his hand out. Chakra swirled to life and formed a small ball with a hurricane inside. " _Mini Rasengan_!" The smaller Rasengan ripped the lock of the first cage apart and the prisoners rushed out. Naruto yelled at them to head to the exit and smashed the other locks to pieces. When the last of the cages were opened Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. He felt a tingle and flipped from his previous spot.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He looked towards the source of his name and Naruto saw Morgan bearing down on him. A large scorch mark signified the fiery attack that would have most likely hurt, and Naruto returned Morgan's glare with his own.

"Morgan, how good to see you. Is it time for you to run like a little bitch now?" Morgan bristled and pointed his palm at the blond. A bolt of lightning erupted forth and Naruto sprang over it. He flicked his wrist and a kunai dropped into his waiting hand. Morgan pulled a baton from his back and Naruto was forced to parry as Morgan's weapon extended into a full length staff. Naruto capitalized on his maneuver to deliver a lunge towards Morgan's open chest.

"I have grown tired of your constant interruptions Mr. Uzumaki," Morgan said while slipping under Naruto's blade. "I would have hoped that you'd see the elegance in our cause. The idea is just and without a doubt, the one true path to bringing this world to peace." Naruto cringed at the man's wispy voice. He had no doubt that many would have fallen for its seductive tone. Naruto was ashamed to say that he had almost believed him during their first meeting.

"Screw off psycho. Like I said before, I'm not interested in your genocide!"

"Genocide? Please, as if it is as mundane as that." Morgan swung his staff and the weapon blurred towards Naruto's side. He felt it impact and had to stifle a yell of pain. He was pretty sure that broke something. Naruto raised his leg for a high kick in retaliation and quickly slapped his hands together. Morgan ducked the kick, but was shocked when a fist slammed into the back of his head. He was sent tumbling forward before righting himself. His gaze fell upon two blonds and his eyes narrowed.

"You're done for. I'm not letting you escape again." Naruto called from behind his clone.

"You think your pathetic Semblance can stop me?" Morgan spat.

"You can call it whatever you want, but pathetic should be the furthest description." Naruto summoned a dozen more clones and each blond rushed at Morgan.

Naruto had joined his clones in the fray, his hands blurring in sync with theirs. Each punch was parried, each kick blocked; and he watched as his clones were systematically dispelled by his foe. Morgan was able to counter his clones with his abundance of magic. Blasts of fire and lightning jumped from his stave and hands. It was as elegant as it was deadly. He was giving the man hell, however. Naruto could see the Sheen of sweat building upon the other man's brow.

Morgan was getting winded thanks to the onslaught he was trying to ward off. He had seen Naruto summon his little helpers before, amazed the first time they appeared. Their sheer numbers were enough to push his group out. But this time was different. Their quota was nearing, and The Following could no longer put their ceremony off.

"Time for you to get out of here!" Naruto threw his hand out, a fully formed Rasengan in his palm. Morgan replied in kind with a strike from his weapon after coating it in lightning. The two attacks met in a flash of power. Naruto jumped out of the cloud of smoke and frowned. That clash was eerily reminiscent to another many years ago.

"I envy this naive notion of yours; thinking that you are in the right." Morgan called from the dust. A wave of his weapon and the two could glare at each other once more. He spun his stave and lightning started to arc around his body. The air around the man wavered and sparks sprung from his skin. Morgan straightened his stance and raised his arms.

If Naruto didn't know any better, the man looked angelic, holy even. With his hands open and the light from his magic, Morgan was an angel descending upon humanity.

However, it was the man's face that tainted that holy image. He was cocky, arrogant even, and Naruto hated that. It was that look, a gaze of indifference and superiority, that caused the blond's blood to boil. Morgan was strong, there was no doubt about that. Naruto could already sense the other man's power level from the first time they had met. It was nothing to scoff at. Even though this was the first time they had clashed, he knew it would be a tough battle. It was instincts that told him to not take the cult member lightly. But that smug expression, that leer, made Naruto reminisce of another man. Morgan may not have stated he was a god, but his eyes conveyed it.

"I'm gonna say the same thing I've said to many others before," Naruto stated while reaching down his shirt.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Morgan replied to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man's haughty tone and held a single marble up. He placed the yellow sphere between his teeth and bit down hard enough for Morgan to hear the sound. It rang out, like glass shattering against stone.

"Don't ever look down on me." The atmosphere became heavy, a veritable blanket of power weighing upon everyone. Chakra poured out from Naruto, literal waves of power buffeting the onlookers. To some, it was frightening. Many had never seen such raw unbridled power and it washed over them like a tsunami. Golden eyes glowed with the energy of nature itself and they set themselves upon Morgan.

"What are you?" The question was on all of the cult member's minds, Morgan was just the mouthpiece for their thoughts.

"Unpredictable."

 **Xxx**

 **And done. Yes as stated this was an idea that spawned from my buddy Dadlop. He has an interesting mind. So this and** _ **Well That Happened**_ **are the first in the updates. I know most people that follow me are looking for** _ **Punch the Limit**_ **, so my update to you is that I have about 10% done. I've had some RL things coming up and my mind has been a bit on the... tumultuous side. I plead for your patience, it's been a bit hard with figuring out my future and financial things. That is my problem, however, and I don't want to bog you guys down because I want you guys to enjoy your time when reading my stuff. This message will also be on** _ **Well That Happened**_ **verbatim, except for changing of title, so I want to give you guys a little gift.**

 **A preview to** _ **Punch the Limit: Chapter 7**_ **. Enjoy…**

"Whatever trick you are using, I will find out what it is!" Riser screeched and stood at full height. His hair rose from the heat emanating from his body. "I will unveil your trickery and then crush each and every hope you have. I will burn you to a crisp slowly, and watch as your skin melts off you pathe- GRAGH!"

" _Destruction Vacuum of the Uncaged Bird!"_

The Devil's once glorious form fell thanks to the pressurized wave that blew his legs clean off. He spat out the dirt that decided to make his mouth its home and raised his head. A scream left his lips when he saw Naruto drop from the sky, his leg raised to brain the him.

 **Xxx**


End file.
